New Born Connection
by angeldork
Summary: Bella has just lost her boyfriend and decides to go home to Washington...but she's pregnant. She goes to Seattle to live with Alice and just maybe reconnect with Alice's brother Edward.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, all characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer

First time writer so please try to be kind. Would appreciate constructive criticism though.

New Born Reconnection

Chapter 1

BPOV

So here I am moving back to Seattle. Needless to say the circumstances in which I'm moving back aren't exactly good ones. About a month ago, I buried my boyfriend Garrett. I had met Garrett when I moved to Chicago, I figured it was a good place to start out after college and get a good job in publishing. When I met Garrett it was great, he was cute and funny. I had bumped into him at a Starbucks across the street from my work and he asked me out immediately. We were going strong for about 2 ½ and then the unthinkable happened….he died.

Don't get me wrong I know how it happened but at the time I just no clue. I remember that morning almost like it was yesterday. I remember waking up and rolling over to see him and he was lying so still, he looked like he was dreaming so peacefully. I tried waking him up the way I usually did, little kisses on the cheek, but her never stirred; not even once. I tried shaking him but not even that worked.

I was so hysterical when I was phone with the 911 operator. When the paramedics arrived, things felt like they were more so going of control. I rode in the ambulance with him and when we got to the hospital, he was announced D.O.A. They couldn't tell me at the time what had killed him and I had to spend 4 agonizing weeks waiting for his cause of death. When I finally received the call from the coroner's office, they had said it was due to a heart murmur. I couldn't believe it, he was so young and to think that he died of something that he could've had treated was unreal. Needless to say because of that I definitely got mad for awhile.

Garrett had no living family to speak of, so I had to take of the funeral. It was small, only our friends. My dad Charlie and my best friend Alice were unfortunately unable to make it. See my dad is Chief of Police in a small town called Forks in Washington, because of that him being able to get time off to travel halfway across the country for however long wasn't exactly possible. Alice on the other hand…. It was my fault she was unable to make it. I had called her so soon to the funeral that she couldn't leave work. Alice has managed to open up two very successful boutiques in Seattle.

After the funeral, I had tried goin with my life. I went to work, did the every day things. With Garrett not being there, almost seemed like no point in staying in Chicago. Then about 4 weeks later, I got a very out of the blue surprise. I found out I was pregnant. When I told Charlie he wasn't very talkative, he did though give me his sympathies since I was gonna be doing it alone. See I had decided to have the baby cause I just couldn't let myself abort or give away the only thing I had left of Garrett. Charlie had asked me what I was gonna do and at the time I told him I had zero clue. But of course all of that changed when I told Alice. Alice pretty much forced me to move back to Seattle. She told me told me that she had enough room that I could stay with her.

Before I head up to Seattle, I'm heading to Forks to see Charlie. It's almost bizarre when I see the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. It's been such a long time that I've been here it feels like. When I finally get to the house I grew up in and spent my junior and senior years of high school living in, I cant' get over how much its still the same. When I turn off my car, I see Charlie walking down the front steps to meet me.

"How are ya doin, Bells?" Charlie asks me as he gives me a very welcoming hug.

"Not so bad dad. Thankfully the morning sickness didn't rear its ugly head during my drive." I chuckled.

Charlie gave out an awkward chuckle. "Well… good thing for that. Come on Bells, let's you get inside."

I gave a little smirk, grabbed my back and followed Charlie inside. While walking in the house, to say that the place hasn't changed would definitely be an understatement. I followed Charlie into the living room and sat next to him on the couch.

"So, when is Alice expecting you?"

I turn to look at Charlie, "Tomorrow afternoon. She wants there to be enough time for me to settle in and for her to definitely fuss over me, as she always does."

"Well what you do you wanna do for dinner, Bells? I'm not exactly sure what I have in the kitchen that could be used, but we could always head to the diner."

"Yeah going to the diner would be fine. I really don't think I have the strength to put a meal together, I'm kind of exhausted."

After sitting around the house for awhile, we had gone over to the diner for dinner. It was a good dinner, with I suppose a good enough amount of conversation with Charlie. After getting back to the house, I had said a 'good night' to Charlie and headed back up to my old room. Yet again the room, was exactly the way I had left it. I had put my bag on the bed and gotten out a set of pj's and my toiletry bag. After a trip across the hall to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change my clothes, I had made it back to my room and pulling back the covers to go to bed. When I got into bed, I grabbed my phone from my purse and decided to text Alice.

_Me: Hey, Im headed 2 bed & I will c u tomorrow afternoon_

A few seconds later, my phone beeped.

_Alice: Cant wait 2 c u sweetie! Have a safe trip_

I smiled to myself at her text. I closed my phone and set it on my bedside table. Lying back to go to bed, I really hoped that yet again tomorrow during my drive there would be no morning sickness to deal with.

When I got up the next morning, I took some time to lay in bed for a bit and then took out some new clothes from my bag and my bag of toiletries. As I paddled my way to the bathroom, the sudden rush of having to pee definitely caught me off guard. Afterwards I definitely felt like I lost 10 pounds just from that. I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth and my way back to the room to get my bag organized. I grabbed my things and made my way downstairs. After reaching the bottom of the bag, I was immediately hit the smell of coffee.

"Aww, this really isn't fair."

Making my way to the kitchen, Charlie turned around to face me.

"What's not fair, Bells?"

Groaning, "I smell your coffee and I'm not allowed to have any."

"Yeah I really guess you can't huh?"

I chuckled a little to myself. I then continued to make myself quite the breakfast. A good helping of scrambled eggs and some toast, definitely went a long way. After remaining in my seat to let myself digest, I got up to wash off my plate and put it away. Charlie had already had breakfast before and so I walked into the living room to find him sitting on the couch watching some tv. I sat down next to him and continued to tell him that I had better be going.

Charlie got up from the couch. "Well Bells, let me help you take your bag back out to your car."

"Oh dad, you don't have to do that, I'm fully capable…"

Charlie interrupts, "Ah, don't give me any of that Bells. Let your old man help you out."

I smiled to myself. "Okay."

Charlie grabbed my bag and continued to walk me out to my car. I pressed the button down on the security for my car and unlocked the car. Charlie put my bag in the passenger seat. He walked around to the driver's side where I was and stopped in front of me.

"Well… don't be a stranger now Bells."

"Aw, dad you know I'll come around. Besides who's gonna tell me how much bigger I'm getting?" I chuckled.

"Well you can always count on me, Bells."

I shifted my weight a bit. "Well, I should probably be going, Alice is expecting me."

"Alright. Tell Alice 'hello' for me."

"I'll be sure to do that." I smiled. I walk forward and hug Charlie. I step away and smile at him. "I'll talk to you soon, dad."

Charlie smiles back and get into the car. I start the car up and head off down the road to head to Seattle.

After 4 hours and 5 restroom stops, I finally made it to Alice's apartment. When I made it to the visitor parking to her building, I turned the car off and grabbed my stuff. After she had buzzed me in, I made it to the elevator to take me to third floor that housed her apartment. Walking off the elevator was very nerve-racking. I wasn't expecting the anxiousness that I was now experiencing. When I reached her door, I put my bags down and knocked on her door.

The door had swung open and Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "BELLA!"

Right when my name left her lips, I suddenly burst into tears. "Alice." I choked out in a sob.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight, all characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2

_The door had swung open and Alice's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "BELLA!"_

_Right when my name left her lips, I suddenly burst into tears. "Alice." I choked out in a sob._

BPOV

When I got to Alice's apartment had basically collapsed into her arms damn near hysterics crying. She had asked me repeated what was wrong but I just couldn't get anything out. After a couple of minutes Alice had grabbed my bags and dragged me to the couch so I would be more comfortable. Alice sat beside me and rubbed my back, trying to get me to calm down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Alice. I don't know why I suddenly fell apart like that." I was able to get all of that out after I had started to calm down for about 10 minutes.

"Sweetie, it's ok. But I don't understand why you're crying. Do you not want to be here?" Alice said this while stroking my hair and trying to get it out of my face.

I whipped my head to look at her with shocked/worried eyes. "Oh course, I wanna be here. It's just that… when I saw you opening the door it's like everything, the reality that I live in now just completely fell on top of me. I really don't know how to explain it. I didn't have this reaction when I was with Charlie yesterday. I guess just seeing you and being here with you…losing Garrett and now this baby almost feels like too much."

Alice immediately grabbed my hand and started holding it. She always knew how to comfort me. "Bella you know how sorry I was that I couldn't be there for you at the funeral. It killed me that I couldn't be there and when I told everyone else it killed them too."

"I know you wanted to be there Alice. It's partially my fault that you couldn't. I waited too long to call you and when I did it was too late."

With Alice holding my hand I started feeling better. I immediately started wiping the rest of the tears that were left over on my face and turned towards Alice. "So… why don't you show me were you want staying in this great apartment it looks like you have."

Alice jumped up off the couch in a flash. She went to grab my bags and then took my hand, it seemed almost in the same second. While she was on her way of taking me to my bedroom, we had to go past the kitchen which I noticed looked damn near gorgeous. When we passed the kitchen and were in the hallway where the bedrooms are and when we passed a room that its door ajar I quickly noticed something. I was somehow able to stop Alice and go back a couple of paces to see the room. I opened the door the rest of the way and my jaw immediately dropped and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Alice…..w-w-what is this?" I said after having moved to the middle of the room. I was surrounded by half painted walls, paint buckets on the floor, and boxes of baby furniture.

"Well I figured with the baby coming and everything that he or hopefully she would need her own room. I mean I know your bedroom is big enough but even a baby deserves _her_ own room."

"ALICE. You didn't and don't have to do this. I mean I knew my staying here was only gonna be temporary. I wasn't planning on putting you out till way after the baby was born. I was planning on having my own place before then, besides what about Jasper."

Alice turned me so I was completely looking at her face to face. "Bella you are in no way putting me out. I want you here for as long as you want or need to stay and don't worry about Jasper. Me and Jasper talked this all out before I pretty much forced you to come home and live with us. He wants you here just as much as I do. We don't want you to worry about having to find a place to live so soon and we definitely don't want you to worry about whether or not you'll be able to afford a place for you and that baby you're having."

Yet again with these pregnancy hormones coursing through me I started to cry yet again. I couldn't believe she was saying all of these things and clearly she meant them all. "God Alice I have no idea how I'm gonna repay you and Jasper for doing all of this for me. But thank you nonetheless."

Alice hugged me and I tried sniffling all the tears away and compose myself yet again. When we broke apart I really started to look around the room and give it a closer look.

"Alice all of this looks amazing so far. Although I'm surprised you haven't painted it pink and had decided to go with yellow." Alice laughed at my last remark.

"I really wanted to but Jasper has always had his ways of convincing me to do something."

"Oh ew Alice really?" After that I immediately left the room.

"Ok, show me my room dear Alice."

Alice grabbed my hand yet again started to drag me down the hallway. We ended up stopping at the second door on the left. Alice let go of my hand to open the door and when she did my jaw yet again dropped to the floor. From what I could see from the doorway, there was a king size bed, a nice comfy chair, a door which I assumed was the closet and the walls were painted a beautiful lavender color. Alice proceeded to drag me the rest of the way into the room and she placed my bags at the foot of the bed, then immediately drags me to the door that I saw from the doorway.

Yet again I think it's gotta be like the third time this happens but my jaw drops. I swear this closet had to of been at least half the size of the bedroom. I was mentally trying to figure out how this room, the living room, the kitchen, my closet, the baby's room and I'm sure all the other rooms fit into this apartment.

"Alice this closet is huge and completely unnecessary. It also includes all of these clothes that clearly aren't mine and don't need."

"Yes you definitely do and I didn't mind getting them for you."

I was suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed with the entire closet and the new room and the baby's room, that I definitely needed a breather.

"Alice I know you must be chompin at the bit to show me around this huge closet, but do you think it can wait. I mean I'm completely grateful for all of this its just it was a long drive, can we just chill on the couch for awhile."

"Oh my god, Bella of course. Why didn't you tell me you were exhausted? Come on, let's go."

We both left for the living room. Alice was of course skipping the entire way there.

"So when is Jasper coming home?"

"He should be home in like an hour or so. He really wanted to be here but he couldn't get away."

"It's ok Alice. So tell me how are Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward? I still feel a little bad that I wasn't able to make Rose and Emmett's wedding."

"Oh I'm sure Rose and Emmett won't hold against you for too long." A guy's voice that I recognized all to well said that with a little chuckle, letting me know he was joking. As I turned my head to really see for sure that I wasn't imagining the voice, that's when I saw him standing in the doorway. It was someone whom I haven't seen in a long time and never thought I'd see again. It was Edward.

**So that's chapter 2, I hope its good. I'm sure for those who are reading this story and maybe have realized that I might've forgotten to mention Jasper living with Alice in chapter 1 which I apologize. You're more than welcome to review, don't know when the next chapter will be up; maybe soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight, all characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 3

_As I turned my head to really see for sure that I wasn't imagining the voice, that's when I saw him standing in the doorway. It was someone whom I haven't seen in a long time and never though I'd see again. It was Edward._

BPOV

I couldn't believe what I was seeing right in front of me. At worse I don't even think I was conscious of whether or not my jaw was completely dropped to the floor or if I was possibly even drooling.

"Bella?" Alice brought me out of my fog that I had apparently been in for enough time for her to notice. I shook my head a little to really bring me back to reality. I took a glance at Alice and then my eyes go straight back to the doorway to where I could swear Edward was standing.

I certainly wasn't dreaming when saw that Edward was still standing there, but he was looking just a touch concerned. I think my moment of bein out of touch might've freaked out or possibly even worried him, because of that I immediately felt bad.

I got up from my sitting position next to Alice and started to walk towards Edward. When I reached him I immediately got this strong urge to just throw my arms around him and hug him. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones or it was just that I wanted to give in to that urge, but that's exactly what I did. I threw my arms around him as if the world was ending right then and there. I felt him tighten him up for just a split second like my action had just shocked him, and then just like the first time after another split second he wrapped his arms around me.

I melted into Edward's embrace and I felt something that I haven't felt in a very long time. _Home. _I immediately felt Edward turn his face into my hair as if he were inhaling the scent of my hair. In return almost immediately I turned my face into his neck and just like him started to inhale his scent.

After awhile we both heard Alice clear her throat and we slowly started to break away from each other. Our cheeks had brushed against each other slowly and our eyes met. I was the first to turn my face away cause I started to feel like the moment was suddenly getting just a touch too heavy. I went back to the couch where Alice was still perched and Edward went to the chair.

"God Edward I….feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I said quite exasperatedly.

"Well Bella it has been since a week after we graduated from high school." When he said that I couldn't quite believe it has only been 6 years. For some reason it felt like it had been much longer than that.

"Wow, re-", I was cut off by the sound of the door opening. Just then Jasper had walked through the door and of course Alice had bounded off the couch and pretty much flew into his arms. With that came the probably one of the most passionate kisses I've ever seen that I had turn my eyes. It seemed so personal and intimate that I shouldn't have been watching.

Me and Edward then made eye contact and we both looked like we were so uncomfortable.

I had looked at Edward from the corner of my eye and he had a look on his face that I couldn't quite figure out. Then Alice and Jasper came walking back to the living room and the couch that I was currently occupying. I stood up and walked towards Jasper when he came closer and gave him somewhat of a bone crushing hug. Jasper was always a great guy especially in high school and those traits seemed to just grow and get bigger after.

Me, Alice, Emmett and Edward had met Jasper in high school. He and his twin sister Rosalie moved to Forks during our sophomore year. But of course we'll get to Emmett and Rosalie later they're quite the handful. Jasper was always a taciturn kind of guy until you got to know him. When Alice had seen him from afar she somehow knew instantly that they were going to be together. A few months later Alice had decided that Jasper was talking too long to ask her out so she pretty much did it for him. Ever since then they've been together. Alice and Jasper attended UW together along with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper is now on his way to becoming a very prevalent attorney, all of us couldn't be more prouder.

We broke out of our hug and Jasper braced my arms, looked me straight in the eye and whispered to me, "We're all so very happy that you're home."

When he said that it seemed that the pregnancy hormones have decided to rear their ugly head yet again and I started to tear up.

"Don't cry, Bella." He moved hair out of my face. "Smile…cause you're finally home with us."

Now that statement definitely solidified the fact that it was gonna be sure a thing that I was gonna cry. The tears definitely broke through the dam when he said that. He pulled me into another hug, when he saw that the tears had broken through.

This time I broke away first cause these damn pregnancy tears were gonna ruin me. I went back to the couch to sit down and get my faculties in order. Jasper went to sit next to Alice and he immediately reached for hand. I was wiping the tears away and trying to calm myself. The room was quiet as if everybody was waiting on me to pull myself together before any other conversation would resume.

I suddenly became uncomfortable that possibly I wasn't looking quite up to par. I thought that going to the bathroom to fix myself will make myself feel better. When I stood up to head to the bathroom I suddenly felt very dizzy and light headed. I felt myself about to fall.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is quite short and maybe not as long as the previous two. I'm also wondering if any of those readers out there who like my story would be interested in an Edward POV. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I had a really hard time being able to write this one. Hopefully the next chapter becomes much more fluid.**


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight, all characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 4

_When I stood up to head to the bathroom I suddenly felt very dizzy and light headed. I felt myself about to fall._

EPOV

Today is going to be just full of anxiety. Today Bella finally comes home. I'd always had a special place for Bella. Sometimes its difficult to think that it's been about 6 years since I've seen her and for most of it, heard from her. I think it would be easy to say that when I see her, she'll definitely notice quite a few changes with me.

After I had graduated high school I started apprenticing with a tattoo artist. I was a junior when I got my first tattoo. It was the family Cullen crest, after that I had become addicted and obsessed. I fell in love with the idea that you could put images on your body that could tell a story, that could tell people who you are and what you're all about.

So after about 3 years of apprenticing under a great tattoo artist here in Seattle, I opened my own shop: _Eclipse Tattoos_. It was definitely safe to say that it was my pride and joy, my baby. Of course I had somewhat of a rough couple of months, but I guess that's understandable with any new business. I was able to get two other tattoo artists to work with me who were pretty fuckin great artists, Seth and Riley. After about a year of having _Eclipse_ opened I decided to get a piercer to add to it. 'Cause let's face it, which tattoo shop have you gone to and they don't have a piercer. So after interviewing plenty of people, I had decided to hire Rosalie; who now happens to be my sister-in-law. Let's put it this way, when my older brother Emmett had stopped by the shop one day after she was hired he pretty much fell for her. So after about 2 years of dating, they finally married. Rosalie is amazing to my brother, great for the shop, but sometimes I still wonder why I hired her.

The thing is is that we don't get along. Sometimes I feel like I'd had a momentary lapse of judgment and sanity when I did it. Rosalie is very stubborn and hot headed and I happen to like things I certain way. But of course, Rosalie is Rosalie and she has to have things her way no matter what. But I try to put forth one hell of an effort to just let things slide with her, considering she brings in great business to the shop and like I said before, she's great with Emmett.

But to get back to the here and now: Bella's coming home. I had received a phone call from Alice a couple of weeks ago. She was so excited I had to ask her to repeat what she had just said, cause I couldn't understand a word she had just said. So after she had calmed down, she slowly told me that Bella was coming home. That of course was said after she had told me that Bella's boyfriend Garrett had died, Bella was pregnant and that she was all alone out there in Chicago. After that conversation with my sister, my mind was reeling from the information that was just given to me. It was quite a bit, but the one thing that had scorched a position in my mind was that Bella was pregnant. I couldn't believe that Bella was pregnant and not only that but she was gonna be a single mother through all of it.

I felt for Bella for what she was going through. She lost her boyfriend, finds out she's pregnant, and now she's making a move halfway across the country. But still, she was coming home and she was pregnant. I can't even imagine what she must be going through right now. I had never lost a girlfriend and never got one pregnant and then left her, then again it wouldn't have been the same. Then again, I haven't really put myself into any relationships. Sure I've had a date or two here and there, but beyond that I haven't had a relationship in a really long time. But I can't say that my number of sexual partners over the past couple years is as low a number as dates or relationships. But believe me I might be somewhat of a I guess the proper term is 'manwhore' but my shit always got wrapped and I'm clean.

I can't help but think what it's all gonna be like when she gets here.

I'm home from the shop today, one of my two days that I take off from the shop. Usually on my days off, I work heavily on the books. Making sure that I'm actually making money and of course I am and a whole lot more.

But today I'm gonna be doing a lot more than just my books. Bella get's here today. When I woke up this morning, it was the first thing that popped into my mind. I wonder what she's gonna look like. Oh hell, she's only been gone for 6 years how much can be all that different about her? I think I might be expecting her to look like a completely different person. I know that's probably wrong, but then again there are possibilities.

As the hours in the day went by, I started to feel quite antsy. Around 3pm I received a text from Alice saying that Bella should be close to her apartment and that I could come by at any time. I decided to wait about an hour just to be safe, I wanted to get there when Bella was already there. I didn't want to show my very nosey sister my anxiousness over seeing Bella. 'Cause if Alice were to see that, there's be a whole array of questions she'd be throwing my way and I really didn't wanna deal with that shit.

So an hour I decided to hop onto my Kawasaki Ninja ZX6R that was my baby. I loved her so much it wasn't even funny. As I weaved through the streets of Seattle to get to Alice's apartment, visions of Bella went through my head. Damn, what's the matter with me? When I got to the parking lot of her building, I got off the bike and pulled my helmet off along with the bandanna I wear with it. Even though my hair always sticks up in any way it chooses, it's just this thing I have, gotta wear a bandana with it.

I walked through the front doors of the building, walked across the lobby, got to the elevator and pressed the up button. When the doors opened I walked in and pressed the button to Alice's floor. That whole time in the elevator, I actually think I started to get more nervous. I would've thought my anxiety would've lessened but nope, I was wrong. When the doors opened to the floor, I walked out and started my way to Alice's door. I stood in front of Alice's door for a few minutes just to get my breathing under control.

I grabbed my keys and opened Alice's door when I felt calm enough. Yeah, I had a key to Alice's apartment so I no longer felt a need to knock on her door and wait for her to open it. I walked through the door and I heard two voices coming from the living room. One of those voices was most definitely Bella's, cause that was a sweet, angelic voice that I hadn't heard in years and at the moment realized I had missed.

When I walked into living room, I stood in it's doorway. The two of them were so into their conversation that they hadn't even heard me enter the apartment let alone the room. When I saw Bella, I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. I think a part of me had forgotten how beautiful she is.

Alice and Bella were talking about Emmett and Rosalie. Bella had said how she felt bad for missing the wedding. Of course, bein the smart ass that I can be on occasion decided that this was gonna be the moment I butted in the conversation and make myself known.

"Oh I'm sure Rose and Emmett won't hold it against you for too long." Both of their heads whipped my way, and Bella absolutely looked shocked. She pretty much stayed slack-jawed for quite awhile. Alice had to finally get her attention, cause it definitely wasn't going to be me. I had found myself getting lost in her eyes, those chocolate brown eyes that I had missed looking at.

Jesus Edward, what is going on with you? I had never thought this way about a woman before. Is there a possibility that I had missed Bella more than I thought, or maybe even felt something more for her than friendship? Could I? This is definitely something I can't be thinking about right now. These are thoughts I need to save for when I'm home alone.

Before I knew it, Bella had wrapped her arms around me and I tensed up. But almost immediately I went and wrapped my arms around her. I actually felt her melt against me and it felt so goddamn good to her in my arms. I felt something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I went and put my face into her hair and inhaled her scent and she smelled like the ripest strawberries. Her scent was absolutely heaven. I felt her move her face so that it faced my neck. I could've sworn I heard and felt her take an inhale of her own, but I could be wrong. I hope I wasn't.

After some time I heard Alice clear her throat and we both acknowledged that. We started to slowly break away from each other. Both of our cheeks brushed against each other and suddenly our eyes met. Bella had immediately turned away from me. I felt a little hurt when she did that.

She went back to the couch to sit with Alice and really for the first time in 6 years spoke to me.

"God Edward I… feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"Well Bella it has been since a week after we graduated from high school."

"Wow, re-", Bella was cut off by the door opening. Jasper had come home and Alice pretty much flew off the couch and into his arms. I had to immediately turn my face, cause no matter how much I liked Jasper; I can't watch my sister make out with him.

I had decided to move to the chair that was across from the couch that Bella was sitting on to sit in. I had made eye contact with Bella, and she clearly looked uncomfortable with Alice and Jasper's blatant show of affection. We broke eye contact again, probably after the both of us realized that we were probably just staring at each other.

I looked at Alice and Jasper again to see if they were done with their little display and of course they weren't. But when I looked at them, I knew that I wanted that. I had always deep down wanted a great relationship, where I actually fell in love with someone. But that had yet to happen.

After Alice and Jasper finally broke from their union, Jasper and Bella hugged. When they broke, Jasper had said something about her not having to cry. I had gotten a little put off by that. She moved back to the couch, to try to what it looked like to calm down. Seeing her like this was very uncomfortable, I didn't like it at all. After some time, she had started to get up from the couch. I'm assuming, she was gonna go to the bathroom, cause she still hadn't quite settled down from her crying. I don't know what's going on. I have no idea if its something I don't know about or if it has to do with the pregnancy and I guess those hormones? I have no clue.

She had started to head down the hallway and all of a sudden I saw sway very quickly. When I saw this I suddenly got very afraid of her possibly falling. I know that her falling can't be good at all for the baby, jesus christ that could make her lose it. It felt like I flew off the chair at lightning speed and I had got to Bella just as it looked like she was about to hit the floor. I had caught Bella and had her cradled in my arms.

Alice had come running down the hall practically screaming.

"Bella!"

**Any reviews would be amazing. If you so choose you can follow me on Twitter Elle_Wilson. Thanks a bunch for reading. I also don't know when the next chapter will be up considering that xmas eve is next Friday. But there is the possibility of having a little xmas gift of a next chapter but who knows.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight, all characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 5

_Alice had come running down the hall practically screaming._

"_Bella!"_

BPOV

All of a sudden all I saw was black.

I'm not sure how much time had passed but I knew instantly that I had felt hands on me. Someone was definitely touching me. I knew I was lying on something and I could hear people talking around me.

"Come on Bella, wake up for me."

I instantly knew that that was Edward's voice. I was trying to open my eyes put I couldn't quite do that yet. Maybe I should try to speak to try and lessen his worries.

"Edward…hmm." I spoke in a hushed voice.

"Bella! Bella can you hear me? Open your eyes for me." Edward spoke in a rushed, frantic voice.

I'm not sure if it was immediately after he spoke those words or a few moments after, but I felt my eyelids fluttering trying to open.

"Bella, please open your eyes." Alice suddenly spoke up.

I knew then that I wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but that I was still at Alice's and all of this happened. I immediately felt unbelievably embarrassed by what happened, even though I'm not entirely sure what had happened.

It was then my eyes finally opened. I noticed then that I was lying on the couch. How did I end up on the couch? I remember walking to the bedroom, so how did I get here? I took in my surroundings and saw Edward kneeling next to me on the floor, and Alice and Jasper were standing over me next to Edward.

"What happened?" I spoke to no one in particular.

Alice immediately spoke up. "You were on way to the bathroom I guess, and then all of a sudden Edward jumped up from his seat and ran to you. I wasn't sure why and when I got him you were lying in his arms limp. We all assume that you had fainted for some reason."

"Oh." I spoke up.

"Oh? Is that all you can say? You scared me half to death Bella. Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Alice spoke with a scared and authoritative voice."

"Yes Alice I feel fine, nothing feels wrong or off. Although I am incredibly hungry right now." I spoke directly to Alice.

"When's the last time you ate Bella?" Jasper asked me.

"Um…I'm not sure. I think I might've forgotten to eat something this morning before I left Charlie's and I didn't really have anything when I was making the drive up here."

"That's probably why you fainted Bella. With not really eating anything and your emotions being somewhat heightened today, I'm sure that's what caused your fainting spell. But are you sure you feel ok? Do things feel okay?" Edward spoke this time in a very calm voice.

"Your probably right and yes I feel fine besides the whole being hungry part." I chuckled a little.

Edward immediately broke out into a damn near earth shattering crooked grin.

"Well you should probably go to the doctor Bella, just to be on the safe side." Alice said.

"I was playing on calling the hospital here and making an appointment with an OB/GYN anyway tomorrow. So if I promised to do it first thing in the morning would that make you feel better Alice?"

"Yes, that would." She said with a grin.

"So what would you like to eat Bella?" I turned my head to face Edward when he spoke.

"Uh…I don't know." I chuckled a little.

"I'm not really in the mood for anything in particular."

"Well how about we all got out to eat?" Jasper spoke up.

"Yeah, I would like that. Get me out of the house and get a little re-acquainted with Seattle." I said.

I started to rise from the couch so that I could sit upright. When I started to do that, Edward immediately brought his hands out to help me. I guess to make sure that I wouldn't faint again or get all wobbly. The entire time his hands were on my upper arms, we held each other's gazes.

**I know that this chapter is probably a little on the short side of things, I'm sorry. But I've just been so caught up in reading other FF's and a book at the same time, that I've been sort of letting this fall by the waist side. Then again this is my first FF and I really have no idea what I'm doing and I'm completely winging this entire thing, although I do have some idea of where I wanna take this. I would though love to know those who are reading this story and hopefully new readers what you think of this. So please use that review button and review it.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight, all characters and rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 6

_The entire time his hands were on my upper arms, we held each other's gazes._

Alice, Jasper, Edward, and myself had all gone out to dinner tonight. I really had underestimated how hungry I was, cause I tell ya I could've eaten a horse tonight. The entire time I was eating my dinner, I couldn't help thinking that this baby was gonna make me fat.

After we were finished with dinner we had all just decided to go home cause I was feeling completely wiped. So after a semi-weird goodbye with Edward that if I weren't being honest, didn't completely leave me utterly confused I would be lying. But I just don't think that any sort of concept of an 'Edward and I' is something that I just don't think I can think about right now.

So me, Alice, and Jasper parted ways with Edward once we got back to the apartment building. I immediately walked straight to my new bedroom and started goin through my bags that I haven't even unpacked yet.

Oh well screw it, I'm not doin any of that shit til tomorrow. My ass and this baby are just way too tired to do that tonight. So I dig through it for the clothes that I'll wear to bed. I continue to strip myself of the ones I'm wearing and put on my sleep clothes. I grab my toiletry bag and head out to the bathroom. I put my hair back into a messy knot on the top of my head, brush my teeth and use the bathroom cause I had to go.

The minute I opened the bathroom door, Alice was right in my face. So of course, I pretty much jump back a couple of feet cause she scared the ever loving shit out of me.

"Oh I didn't mean to scare you, Bella." Alice exclaimed.

"It's ok Alice. Just try to not be stalking outside the bathroom when I'm in it next time." I giggled. Alice let out a little giggle as well.

"I just wanted to make sure, you were settling in alright tonight." Alice said as we were walking back to my room.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'll be unpacking tomorrow though, I just can't bring myself to do it tonight.

"Well I'm not goin into the store tomorrow, so I'll be more than happy to help you with that." Alice smiled.

"Just don't get any ideas, Alice." I told her knowing full well and good that she'll be having thoughts of bringing me a whole brand new wardrobe. Something of which I definitely didn't need.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bella." Alice smirked mischievously.

"Alice, why don't we let Bella settle in for the night? I'm sure that she must be extremely tired after dinner and her drive up her today." Jasper said unexpectedly walking into the room and throwin' me a grin.

"Alright, alright Jazzy. Just wanted to make sure she was ok."

Alice walked right up to Jasper and they both put an arm around each other.

"We're both really happy that you're here, Bella. If you happen to need anything darlin' we're right down the hall, ok?" Jasper told me.

"No, I'm alright, just ready to hit the sheets. I do appreciate you both letting me stay here considering everything."

"We wouldn't want you be anywhere else but here." Alice said with a smile on her face.

I got up from the bed and hugged both Jasper and Alice, so I could maybe show a little bit of my appreciation. After the hugs were handed out, Alice and Jasper left. I tossed the bags I had on the bed on the floor, pulled some of the covers up, shut my door, turned out the lights, and then let my head hit the pillow.

I woke up the next morning somewhere around 5am. For some reason, when I had gotten pregnant it suddenly equated to waking up at the ass crack of dawn. For the next 15 minutes I had tried to go back to sleep, but failed miserably.

It more than likely had something to do with the fact that I had dreamt of Garrett. It's so frequent when I do, I almost wish I could stop. But if I did….I wouldn't be able to see him anymore. I guess the moving on part is hard considering, that I'm pregnant with his child and I'm just not over him yet. That in of itself I guess, makes it even more complicated to be around Edward.

I decided to get out of bed and try to occupy my brain with something else. That something else would be making breakfast for Alice and Jasper. I guess it could be a little something to show even more thanks and appreciation for them letting me stay here, even though it was Alice's idea.

I immediately got to work on some omelets. I was initially thinking pancakes but they didn't have any pancake ingredients so I decided omelets were the next best thing.

**Here's another chapter. I know it's been awhile but I've been so busy reading The Hunger Games series, Matched and Beautiful Creatures, really need to get Beautiful Darkness next to finish it off. Which I will recommend those of you who actually read this should pick those up and read them if you haven't. I've been having a hard time wanting to start writing the next chapters after I'm done with one, it more than likely has something to do with the fact that I just don't think I'm very good at this; not even sure how much motivation I have to continue writing this considering that feeling. But I hope more of you who read do review this store. I'll put it this way, if I can get at least 15-20 reviews you'll get another chapter. Follow me on twitter if you want Elle_Wilson.**


End file.
